A number of techniques and laser systems which use effects of the laser-material interaction, in particular, for processing materials are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,973 to Luck, Jr., et al. reveals an apparatus for laser material removal from a work piece wherein optical means is provided for compressing portions of the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,550 to Imamura, et al. discloses a laser processing method comprises the steps of generating a pulsed laser beam having a substantially circular shape and scribing the surface of a work piece with the rectangular beam to form grooves therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,093 Marshall, et al. discloses laser apparatus for eroding a surface comprises means to select and control the shape and size of the area irradiated by each pulse of laser energy without varying the energy density of the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,725 to Takeno, et al. discloses a method for working ceramic material which includes an irradiation process of irradiating a laser beam to the base material in order to form an affected portion having cracks and a removing process for removing the affected portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,560 to Tatah, et al. proposes a method of treating a material by generating an ultraviolet wavelength laser beam having femtosecond pulses. Apparatus includes a beam splitter for splitting the ultraviolet laser beam into a plurality of separate laser beams; directing the separate laser beams onto a target point within a sample such that the separate beams overlap to create an intensity sufficient to treat the sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,756 to Tanaka describes a method and apparatus in which a laser beam from a portion softening mechanism of an apparatus is condensed onto a portion on a surface of a work piece for softening the portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,295 to Morris, et al. describes a method and apparatus for laser cutting a target material. The method includes the steps of generating laser pulses from a laser system and applying the laser pulses to the target material so that the laser pulses cut through the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,521 to Troitski discloses a method and laser system controlling breakdown process development by creation of special space structure of laser radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,460 to Troitski discloses a system for high-speed production of high quality laser-induced damage images inside transparent materials by the combination of an electro-optical deflector and means for moving the article or focusing optical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,645 to Ehrmann, et al. describes a precision, laser-based method and system for high-speed, sequential processing of material of targets within a field. The system controls the irradiation distribution pattern of imaged spots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,092 to De Steur, et al. discloses a method for drilling holes in a substrate by laser radiation. When holes are being drilled in an electric circuit substrate, a laser beam is moved on concentric circular track in the region of the hole to be drilled.